


I'm Still Here

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Limbs, Car Accidents, Cast - Freeform, F/M, Healing, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, getting taken care of, was a ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Their best girl gets hurt in a car wreak, they try and make it better after she comes home.





	I'm Still Here

One minute you had been walking across the street heading to the flower shop where you worked and the next thing you know, you’re in the hospital. You’re told you were hit by a drunk driver and the only major injury is a broken leg.

All things considered you were lucky it hadn’t ended up much worse. You only wish your men were here with you. You feel so very alone right now. Their undercover mission going on nearly 3 weeks now, the longest one ever since they started seeing you.

The relationship was only now hitting the six month mark, and it’s been the best six months of your life, if only you didn’t have to deal with this alone right now.  
__________________

You’re released with a cast over your whole right leg, crutches and a have a nice day type of attitude a few days later. You take a cab home and once home you find doing everything with crutches is….a huge pain in the ass.

In addition to your leg, your face had taken some cuts and scrapes here and there so your face isn’t looking the greatest either, you sigh long and hard deciding trying to make dinner this way is just to much right now and decide going to bed seems like a much better choice.  
_________________

A few days later find you trying and failing to open a jar of peanut butter, when you drop it from your grasp and it rolls away from you on the floor from where you sit on the couch, you yell in frustration, throwing the spoon near you against a nearby wall.

You’re just getting the crutches under you and standing up when the front door opens and in walks Steve and Bucky looking battle worn, but in good spirits. They take one look at you and promptly freak out. When they left, you were healthy and fine, now they come home to find you all banged up and in a cast, you’re not surprised there reacting this way.

Bucky has the good grace to shut the front door behind them, but then Steve’s dropping his shield right there in the living room, rushing to you and just looking over you with wide concerned eyes, “Sweetheart what happened?”

You shrug, even as Bucky helps ease you back down onto the couch behind you, “I was hit by a drunk driver while walking to work.”

Steve sits down on the coffee table in front of you instead of pacing and you’re thankful for that, his pacing normally stresses you out, “When did this happen baby?” He ask softly looking over the healing cuts to your face.

“A week ago.”

“They released you after a week!?” Bucky throws out at the same time Steve says, “A week!?”

You shrug not meeting their eyes now, instead you play with a string on the end of your long sleeved t-shirt, “They said they didn’t have the room, so I volunteered to discharge.”

“Baby…” Steve says fondly and in frustration.

Bucky works his jaw, but remains silent, instead choosing to run his hand carefully over the cast for a minute or two before speaking, “How bad is it?”

“It’s uh...it’s broken, they said later they would have to put some screws in and i’ll always have a small limp.” You shrug again because you know it could have been so much worse.

You give them time to take in the info before you smile at them, “Hey you didn’t greet me hello.”

Steve huffs softly before leaning forward and kissing you, quite strongly too, you’re dazed by it when he pulls back only for Bucky’s lips to take the place of Steve’s and his kiss is no less intense.

“Wow.” You say when you finally come for air again, smiling like a fool you're sure.  
__________________

They are not happy with you having to deal with this alone, you shut down any talks of them blaming themselves before they start, but that doesn’t mean they don’t try and make up for it anyway. They help you with everything, you rest how you should have from the beginning. Steve’s mother henning is in full force, Bucky’s mother henning is a close second.

Bucky at some point ask about the drunk driver, he ask all casual, but you know it’s anything but. You calmly tell him the guy is already in jail and not to worry about it. It’s silly of you to even say such a thing though, Bucky’s not gonna leave it alone unless, “Buck, the police did there job and got him, he’s where he belongs, no sneaking into the jail and killing him.”

Again Steve speaks rather calm, but the undertone of it is anything but calm, however if Steve tells him in that tone of voice about something, Bucky normally sits back and listens before rushing off and doing something rash.

“No killing.” You add on for good measure.

Bucky glares at you both before storming off to the bathroom throwing his hands up in the air as he goes, “You guys are no fun at all.” The slamming of the door is loud.

It opens only a second later though, his head poking out, “And for the record I wasn’t gonna kill him, just...hurt him alittle, only fair after what he did to our girl.” The door slams again and you try not to smile and fail as you hear the shower start up.

“Don’t let him see that.” Steve whispers from next to you on the couch, voice all kinds of fond.

“I mean I don’t want him killing someone on my behalf, but it’s sweet he cares so much.”

Steve has you sit up just a bit more from where you sit between his legs, back to his chest, he starts braiding your hair from behind.

“He’s just protective and I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t mind getting a good punch or two in, but the law worked for once so nothing to be done about it now.”

You snort softly, “Still not a huge fan of the police I see.”

“It’s not that, just seen to much shit get ignored by people who swore to protect people, pisses me off is all.”

You’re still smiling as he talks, you know how he feels about bad police and a whole host of other things that he talks about on his twitter account. He’s always in a battle with someone on that thing and it makes you so proud.

You pat his thigh next to your own, “It’s ok, next person to hit me with their car you can punch ok?”

“There better not be a next time.” He growls protectively.

You don’t mean to giggle but you do, you’re just so happy to have them back home again.  
__________________

They are in fact much more protective in the following months and you just roll in the feeling of being so cared for and so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter for "and the moon follows" should be out tomorrow, in the mean time enjoy this little ask I got on tumblr and if you want me to write you something, send me a ask on tumblr :D


End file.
